The invention is based on a measuring device, in particular a distance measuring device embodied in the form of a hand-held unit.
DE 198 04 050 A1 has disclosed a distance measuring device equipped with a laser diode and a photo diode for generating and receiving an optical transmission and reception measurement signal. For calibration purposes, the distance measuring device is equipped with an adjustable reflective flap, which an actuator moves into an optical path of the transmission measurement signal during calibration, deflecting the transmission measurement signal and aiming it directly at the photo diode via a reference route.